December 21st
by xYuriChan
Summary: What Vanitas and Ventus' real relationship is like. 12-21 VanVen day. A short, sweet, and to the point one-shot. AU Don't judge me.


"Hey Ven!" Vanitas called getting the blonde's attention as the two young boy's walked along the beach but not too close to the water since they were only five and Ven's parents worried too much about him getting swept away by the waves. "I heard about this really cool thing yesterday!"

"Yea?" Ventus asked attempting to walk in a straight line without loosing his balance.

"Yep! The legend of the Paupau fruit."

"What's so cool about that?" Ventus frowned. "Mom's told me about that before too…"

Vanitas smirked at his best friend. "It is really cool! Think about it! If you could choose someone to spend your whole life with all you have to do is split the fruit and destiny will do the rest!"

"But it's so girly!" He whined.

The raven laughed at that. "I don't think so! I mean, you just have to be around that person right? None of that gross romantic stuff!" He stuck his tongue out to show his disgust at the idea.

Ven laughed at that. "I guess so."

"Good! Then will you share one with me?" He asked with growing excitement.

"H-huh?"

"If we shared a Paupau fruit we'd be best friends forever right? We'd never grow apart!"

"I-I guess."

"Then we'll share one?" 

Ven nodded his head in agreement and smiled at the raven. "Yea, we'll share one!"

_Beep-beep-beep_

_Beep-beep-beep_

_Beep-beep-beep_

"Turn it off."

_Beep-beep-beep_

_Beep-beep-beep_

_Beep-beep-beep_

"Fucking shut that thing up right now Ven!"

_Beep-beep-beep_

_Beep-beep-beep_

_Beep-beep-CRASH_

"Ow! Vanitas! You're pulling my hair!" Ven complained loudly trying to move but failing miserably. He was laying face down on the bed his face buried into the pillow he at one point found so comfortable. But of course now with Vanitas' hand holding him up so that he could lean over the blonde and reach that annoying alarm clock he had some of Ven's hair under his palm and it was causing Ven some slight pain.

"I told you to turn that alarm off!" Vanitas replied. "You should've listened." Nevertheless his hand moved away releasing the blonde's locks from his hand and enabling Ven to turn around on the bed and face him.

Ven tried not to blush as he stared up at Vanitas who was still somewhat leaning above him. The raven had slept shirtless last night so the blonde was given the perfect chance right now to really appreciate the muscles that Vanitas hide under his clothes.

"What are you staring at me for?" Van interrupted his admiring turning and flopping back down on the bed beside him.

"No reason, just wandering how long it'll take for me to get muscles like that." Ven pouted at him.

"Yea, you'll never get these. They wouldn't suit you anyway with your girlish body." He sniggered at him.

"S-shut up!" The blonde complained grabbing his pillow and tossing it in the other male's face. "Jerk!"

Vanitas twitched a little clutching the pillow in hand. "You're doomed." He warned smacking him back with the pillow. Hard. "So why'd you have to spend practically all night laying on me?"

The blonde next to him them flushed in embarrassment something that was all too easy for Vanitas to cause. "Well it's not like you bed is huge!" He defended himself turning back around to lay on his stomach and ignore him. "And your house is freezing! Of course I'd want to use you for warmth!" He replied his voice a bit muffled by the pillow.

Vanitas' eyebrows furrowed at that and he moved over the blonde again to look at the clock on his bedside table which conveniently had a thermometer on it. "It shouldn't be that cold I turned the heat up last night. Y'know, since you're always complaining about the cold when you come over."

"How sweet, now get off me!"

"Hell no! You got to lay on me all night. Now's my turn!" He finished emphasizing his point by dropping his body down to lay atop the blonde who groaned into the pillow in response to the added weight to his back. "It is a little cold in here." He noted wrapping his arms around the smaller teen beneath him.

"That's because I turned the heat down." A voice spoke from the doorway.

Ventus froze in fear while Vanitas only turned his head to look at the man standing in the doorway watching them and looking rather pissed.

"Morning Gramps, you're home early." The raven greeted his Grandfather still not moving from his comfortable position.

"Yes, well I came home last night and I most definitely wasn't expected **him** to be here." His eyes narrowed at the blonde who still hadn't managed to lift his face from the pillow he was trying to bury himself in.

"S-sorry Xena-uh S-sir…" Ventus was attempting to push the taller male off of him but Vanitas wasn't going to have any of that. "It…won't…happen again…"

"I should hope not." He added with one last glare before he swept out of the room leaving the two teenagers alone.

"Hey Venny?" Vanitas smirked suddenly hugging the blonde tighter to himself. "How much do you wanna bet that he thought we had sex?"

Ven rolled his eyes and nudged at the other male attempting again to get him off of him. This time it worked at Vanitas released the blonde only to use the mattress as leverage to keep himself from laying on top of the boy more.

"Gee thanks…another reason for your Grandpa to hate me." Ven replied sarcastically as he turned his body around to lay on his back this time facing Vanitas who was hovering just about him.

"He hates you 'cause you're beautiful Ven." Vanitas replied giving the smaller teen a chaste kiss on the lips. "Like a girl."

Ventus invented a new shade of red that morning right before using his elbow as a weapon against the other male's stomach.

"Oh, and cause we did have sex."

"S-shut up Vani!"


End file.
